Moonlit Comforts
by Hannahsc
Summary: FrenchBritish witch gets bit by wolf after stumbling upon order members and deatheaters. transfered to hogwarts.remusoc
1. Chapter 1

(Another story, this one is Remus/OC. Italicized lines are in French)

God. I'm sorrounded by evil.

Stupid, stupid, stupid evil.

I should have chosen Hogwarts.

Instead, I'm a British-born witch. Who grew up in France and attends a school full of utterly ridiculous testorone filled boys.

Stupid Luc. Stupid Violet. Stupid everyone.

A tear stung my cheek and I brushed it away quickly as I blinked my eyes in disbelief. Before me stood a 6 foot tall hunk that I was slowly falling in love with. Before him stood a 5 foot tall barbie that I officially hate.

"_How dare you_!" I scream, walking towards the two before my mind could catch up with my actions. "_You whore!_"

"_Me or her_?" He asked, trying to joke.

"_The both of you_." I said, waving my hands in the air. "_Did I mean nothing to you, you would make out with Violet_?"

"_I think I should leave."_ Violet whispered, and I didn't bother stopping her. I glared daggers at the blue-eyed blonde before me and watched as he fidgeted. At least he had the decency to be nervous.

"_Why are you attacking me!"_ He said, as soon as she left the empty classroom.

"_Violet isn't the one that betrayed me."_ I retorted, my glare turning from daggers to hurt and my voice dropping. "_Honestly, to find you in an empty classroom, with the door open."_

_"Bu-"_

"_Have you no shame_?" I wondered "_Especially with Violet_?"

"_Whats wrong with Violet?"_

"_You mean besides the way she did the exact same thing with my ex?"_

"_Oh."_ He muttered, shoulders dropping and hands stuffed into his pockets.

_"She only used you to get to me."_ I told him and scoffed._ "I hope it was worth it."_

I glared at him again before walking out of the classroom, I didn't hear his footsteps come behind me so I felt it safe to let a tear fall. I raised my arm to wipe it on my sleeve and as I did Luc grabbed my arm. Startled, I jumped a bit and turned to face him. My black hair whipping against my face.

_"Let go."_ I hissed, not meeting his eyes.

"_Fine I'll give you all the time you need."_ He said, though not letting go "_But I'm not waiting forever_."

"_Wait? Time I need_?" I looked up at his blue eyes and almost gagged at the overflowing confidence within them.

"_Yes."_ He said, as though it was the easiest thing to figure out in the world. I ripped my arm from his grip and my blue uniform ruffled against my body.

"_For what?"_ I asked through my teeth.

_"To forgive me."_

"_Theres no forgiveness!"_ I scoffed, feeling my resentment rise.

"_We both know you won't break up with me."_ He said raising a hand to my cheek which I slapped away quickly.

"_Why would you think that."_ I asked, shocked out of my wits.

"_Because you always forgive everyone_." He said smiling slyly. "_It's why I like you so much, your kind-hearted_."

"_You mean weak hearted?"_ I said, my voice rising with anger. I could feel my face heat up as I did,

"_Thats not a bad thing love."_ He cooed and I felt myself retch with disgust, how could such lovely blue eyes house such cold heartedness.

"_Is it?"_ I asked, shaking a finger at him. "_I'm done with you and my 'kind heart'."_ I said, before whipping out of his grip and running into the large ornately decorated hallway of Beauxbatons.

I tickled the ear of a knight in armour and ducked behind it as it opened, just in time to miss Luc running after me in the hall.

"Bastard." I whispered and looked ahead of me into the dank cold passageway that lead to a wizarding suburb by Paris. I walked through the lighted cylindrical path ducking slightly to fit my 5'6 frame in the small hall. I gritted my teeth and cursed at Luc and Violet as I did. Does the guy have no shame? He chased me for weeks before I agreed to accompany him to the monthly Ball. He really made it seem like he liked me, and now this.

What was incredibly infuriating was how nonchalant he was about it. I mean, honestly, 'You'll take me back'. The hell was he on? Was I really considered that meek? I stepped over a dead spider and pulled my wand out of my pocket. Taking comfort in the way it fits against my grip, I made my way through the rest of the passage thinking of ways to curse Luc when I got back.

I could furniculus him, or just change his boxer's into tight pink briefs everytime he almost got with a girl. That would be fun... I mused as I reached the dusty door of the passageway. I was the only student who knew of it, whether or not Madam Sinistra did was something I had no idea about. Probably not though, considering there weren't any measures to stop students from sneaking out.

"Thank god there are'nt though." I cooed at the small dog-like statue that gaurded the exit as I tickled it's ear. It swung open with a small bark and I stepped through the exit. If any wizard was watching it would seem like I just walked out of the large oak that served as the towns entrance to the passage, I took a look around and realized that I was indeed alone in the woods.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I though, as I looked around the dark of the wood, it was the only passage close enough at the time, which is why I chose it. I'd much rather be in a dark eerie forest by a small town than anywhere in Beauxbatons right now. I sat down by the oak and crossed my legs.

((A/N underline is thinking. Her eyes are closed so the next bit will be all in her head)

Why did I come here again? Other than to brood about that tall, gorgeous monster Luc.

Shut up Alex, he's not a monster

Yes he is, he's a very goodlooking monster. And I"m going crazy, I'm sure it's not normal to have a two way conversation with yourself.

It's okay. I'm hurting right now. Another term, another breakup, who next? 

How about Nobody? Thats a pearl of an idea, going stag for the rest of the term. Unless some sort of REAL monster can come by and finish me off so I don't have to go to Beauxbatons. That would be wonderful, a vampire maybe, those are sexy.

"Very sexy." I confirmed outloud and looked around the tall dark wood. Seeing no tall pale figures a sighed disapointedly, and brooded some more. Not even realizing the tall brown figure lurking in the shadows.

I wondered about my life as a vampire when a large 'crunch' filled the wood. A twig breaking maybe,

"_Hello!"_ I called, and strained my eyes looking around. "_Stupid squirells_." I mumbled to myself, and picked up a fallen leaf only to pick it apart.

A loud scream interrupted me mid pick.

Shit.

I looked over at the horizon, beyond the thick overbearing canopy of the forest, the sun was almost setting. I jumped to my feet and picked up my wand.

"_Do you need any help_?" I called, feeling a bit awkward. Somebody just screamed, of course they needed help.

"Run!" A womans voice screamed and a flurry of movement followed.

"_Lumos_" I whispered, before straining my eyes in the direction of the scream. Without thinking, I ran towards a pale light in the forest and almost puked at what stood before me. A poor woman was in the middle of a group of frightened wizards. They all had their wands sticking out and were no doubt torturing the woman. Whether or not she was a witch I don't know but she had her hair pulled back into a tight bun and her face betrayed her pain.

"He's gonna transform!" A black haired witch screamed before apparating.

"Filthy half-breed." A tall blonde spit before apparating after her, the three remaining wizards didn't even notice me standing there as one was hunched over in pain and the other two apparated , leaving behind two resounding pops. I had no idea what was going on, but bby the looks of it I had found myself a monster. Just not the one I was looking for.

"Do you speak English?" The broken woman said with a desperate edge to her voice.

"Yes." I answered, and stole a glance at the brown haired man who was growing hairy at an alarming rate.

"Than run." She nodded her head at the man, "Werewolf."

"I've figured." I muttered, surprising myself with my ability to be sarcastic in this situation.

"So why are you still there" She added, with a different edge to her voice.

"I'm not leaving you!" I cried, wondering if she thought I was crazy. How in the world could I run away to save myself at the risk of someone elses life.

"Don't be so foolish." She snapped, but her eyes held a sense of admiration I felt my face heat up. I was greatful for my inability to blush and looked at her with a stubborn expression in my eyes. "I can't even walk."

"I'll drag you." I said, with mounting anxiousness as the hair on his arms was becoming thicker and thicker.

"We can't outrun him." She said, sighing slightly, but aqcuiesing as I grabbed both her wrists.

"Levicorpus." I said, swishing my wand to lift her after a failed attempt at doing it the muggle-way. I didn't want to overwhelm her with magic, if she was indeed a muggle. "We don't have to outrun him" I explained, as I started running towards the Oak with her flying in front of me. "I know a passage."

"Hurry." She muttered and I gladly obeyed, flying her ahead with all deliberate speed. The sun was now almost set and the hairs on my arms stood as I heard a wolf call in the distance. I rushed her ahead and quite literally threw her into the tree meters ahead of me as the werewolf started it's hunt. I heard the twigs breaking and howls that meant it was on it's way. A feeling hit the pit of my stomach as I scolded myself for wishing for this just minutes earlier. I hadn't jinxed myself, had I?

"Run!" The lady called from with in the tree, and I felt myself nearing it. I was just a few feet away from the tree, maybe I could make it.

Just two feet now

Just a foot is all thats left.

As I raised my legs to jump into the whole in the tree a large paw swiped my back and sent me sprawling on the floor.

"Shit" Was all I had to say as the terrifying creature leaned in towards me and spread it's limbs on top of me. I came close, so close it's slober fell across my chest and licked me on my face. Was it tasting me? I wondered, was it going to bite me? The wolf gave a pleased howl and I felt my heart drop. This was it, no more Beauxbatons I guess. I was now going to be a wolf's dinner.

"Impedimenta!" The woman called from the tree, though she was now standing in front of it. I wondered how she got the wand as I realized how much pain she must be going through to stand right now. I also felt a damp sensation spread against my body. She was too late, the wolf bit my shoulder, I'm doomed.

"Run child!" SHe called, and I came to senses as the wolf's teeth were pulled viciously from my shoulder and the wolf himself was thrown against a tree. I pulled myself to my feet, and gripped my shoulder with my hand as I ran, half limping, towards the tree. My hair was waving around my face and I felt absolutely terrified, the brown haired woman was standing with a pained expression on her face as she reached for my hand and launched me threw the doorway. A split second later she was right behind me and I was sprawled on the cold white floors, my blood mixing with dust.

"He bit me." I said, weekly, as the woman sat down beside me and tears fell from her eyes.

"Whats you're name?" She asked, and pulled out a mirror from her pocket

"Alexandria Pratt." I answered, before convulsing in pain. I could feel the wolfs saliva spread through my body in the weirdest sensation. "And I'm a werewolf." I added, stunned as the woman began speaking quickly and quietly into the small mirror.

"Guess your a witch then." I mumbled inconsequentially and convulsed again as the thickened blood reached my collarbone.

"Help is coming Alexandria." She said, and moved my head onto her lap as she pet my hair.

"Alex." Was the last thing I said before she tapped me firmly with her wand, sending me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two... Reviews are welcome.

I woke up hours later, in the hospital wing. I opened my eyes groggily and rubbed the sleep out of them. The hospital wing looked exactly the same though something was different. A throbbing ache in my back and I stopped thinking on it. I shook my head and looked around the room, to my right there was a young boy in the bed beside me and I didn't recognize him. He looked to be about my year and I wondered why I haven't met him yet.

"Oh dear!" A voice cried and it took me a minute to recognize they were speaking English. What happened? The brown haired witch from my last nights adventure ran into view and hurried to sit beside me,

"Merdre." I whispered, and felt tears flood my eyes. "It isn't true." I mumbled, not looking into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry dear." She said, wiping my tears with her hands. Why was she wiping my tears? How dare she do that? Why am I getting so angry at her.

"Stop it." I told her and pushed her away. "It's not true." I reaffirmed before throwing off my sheets and standing up. I shook my hair out and looked down at the pyjama's I was wearing, a pair of muggle sweats and a large t-shirt. Who had changed me? I'm not a werewolf. I'm a normal girl.

"I'm not a werewolf." I told the crying woman, and picked up her head in my hands, she was now crying. "Don't cry."

"Oh honey." She said, before pulling me into a hug, I shook her off quickly and stared at her with a blank look on my face

"Why are you still crying?" I asked, and suddenly became aware of the wrapping around my shoulder. "No." I whispered and pulled off my shirt without thinking twice. A breeze hit me and I felt the cold air against my skin, all that covered me was a plain cami and I looked by the right strap. On my shoulder was gauze and wrapping. "Is that where I was bit?" I asked, and tore my eyes towards the woman, my own eyes now crying a river.

"Yes." She said, and I couldn't pull my eyes away from hers. Even though everything in my body was telling me to run out of the room, her gaze was just comforting. I sat back down on the bed and she threw the covers over me, I was now looking at my knees as I pulled them towards me.

"Should I close the curtains?" She asked, and I nodded, not blinking, not pulling my gaze away from my knee's. The second she closed the curtains, it all hit me.

Life as I knew it was over.

-----

I had curled up into a ball and cried for hours, the curtains around me were of little comfort as my sobs slowed whenever I would hear footsteps come past.

The nurse came by once already, not the nurse at Beauxbatons, but I hardly responded as she forced a vile potion down my throat, she didn't speak. Or I just didn't hear her.

Footsteps now pattered across from my bed, and my sobs slowed almost to a stop.

"Dear, Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster will be here shortly." Was all I remember the unfamiliar matron saying, as I was flung back into my web of self-doubt and disbelief.

Hours later, judging by the food that appeared on the foot of my bed, lunch time; voices filled the hall.

"Oh Dumbledore, there she is." McGonagall said, trying to sound cheerful but failing.

"Hello Alex." The headmaster said, and I looked up at him confused.

"Hi." I muttered, taking a bite from my turkey sub. Eyeing the familiar young woman carefully, "Do I know you miss?"

"I owe you my life Alexandria." She said solemnly, taking a seat besides the headmaster. Bitterness crawled within me, I wanted to stop thinking that she had taken my life in return, that I was ruined…tainted even know.

"First off, I'd like to begin by commending you on your sheer bravery." He said, looking at me through half moon glasses. "Thanks to you, one of our most prized professors is still whole."

"Don't mention it." I said grimacing at the look of gratitude and admiration on both of their faces, taking a swig of juice as he continued.

"Also, it would do for me to warn you that the world is not a pleasant place for those with your affliction. Upon hearing about your new condition, you were expelled from Beauxbatons and on the basis that you are a British born witch with British parents you have been enrolled in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly."

"Thank you." I whispered in the pause that followed.

"You are to never tell anybody about your condition." He said, and McGonagall fidgeted visibly in her seat. "You're an outcast to the wizarding world now and as much as it pains me to say it, you must keep this a secret, you will be ostracized from the world as you know it if you do otherwise."

"I understand sir." I said meekly, trying to hold back tears again.

"No, dear, I don't think you do yet." He said, eyes becoming intense. "You might even be killed in a hate crime for your condition. I've heard of infants murdered in cold blood after being bit."

I gasped at this but held my expression firm, not letting more than that gasp escape my lips.

"But you are very lucky in that Hogwarts is currently housing another werewolf." Dumbledore added, I looked up at him, mouth wide open. "He will take you under his wing and mentor you while you are here as a student. As well as inform you on protocol and useful information regarding transformations."

"Yes sir." I whispered, staring intently at my empty plate of food.

"Are you familiar with the house system here?" I shook my head no."We sort all students into one of four houses, Gryffindor, of which is known for its bravery, Ravenclaw, where wit and cleverness are valued, Hufflepuff where loyalty stands above all, and finally slytherin where cunning is desired." The professor said, as he pulled the ratty hat off his head and onto mine. "That is our sorting hat. It will look into your personality and judge which house you are most fit for."

I nodded, and tried to listen for a hint as to where I'd be sorted.

"Well." It said into my head. "Plenty of courage here and a desire to change. Careful deary, somethings cannot be changed. Accept this new part of you so you can be happy again. Gryffindor it is then." He said, before saying Gryffindor outloud.

Brilliant, I thought to an ounce of happiness build in within that gloom that now held me. I looked up to see if I could discern any emotion from either of the faces that sat before me, looking for a hint of approval or surprise. Both looked smug and proud, McGonagall was practically seaming from the edges with glee.

"Wonderful." Dumbledore said. "But after your actions we expected nothing less. You can leave the hospital wing as soon as Madame Pomfrey lets you go, and you're expected to begin classes immediately following.." Dumbledore said, putting the hat back on his head and standing up. "Professor McGonagall is the head of Gryffindor house and will instruct you on protocol and living arrangements."

With that, Dumbledore stood, nodding at both I and McGonagall before sweeping out with an undecipherable expression on his face.

An awkward silence gripped the room as I kept my gaze on my hands and McGonagall had yet to begin speaking.

I had never been the type to endure silences. I loved to speak as much as my lungs loved air. I never had trouble telling people how I felt and I always seemed to know what to say. I was sociable. But it felt as though talking would make this real…it would mean that yes I am Alex Pratt and I am in this situation. Keeping my mouth closed, almost made me feel as though I was merely watching the life of another person through there eyes.

And I quite liked the feeling.

"I am greatly indebted to you." McGonagall began, I shook my head but she continued. "I regret and feel completely responsible for the consequences of your heroic actions. If there were a way, I would take the lycanthropy from you and onto myself. I want you to know that I will never be able to clear my conscience of that. I also must warn you that as your head of house, it is my duty to discipline you in the case of poor behaviour, though I do not expect it from you. I also must request that what I tell you today does not leave this room, for I do not give other students the information I'm giving to you today."

I nodded, watching her pained expression avoid my eyes. She reached into her muddy brown robes and pulled out a piece of parchment. I didn't reach out my hand as I was unsure if it were for me. She leaned over and placed it on my lap.

"That's a map of Hogwarts." She explained, standing up to unroll it for me to see. "If you tap your wand against it and say 'Godrics Lions', it will show you every corridor and corner of this castle in great detail. Only one map like it exists, created by students here, but this is by far the greatest in quality and detail. Use it to help yourself become comfortable with Hogwarts, and to avoid trouble. This way, you do not have to rely on strangers to show you around. Independency is a trait of a Gryffindor."

"Thank you." I said, barely whispering as I held the map preciously in my lap. McGonagall nodded in acknowledgement then sat back down.

"Each house has a quidditch team, a common room, dorms and a bank of points." She said, meeting my gaze now. "While you are here your house is like your family. Good deeds will earn your house points, any rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of each term both a quidditch cup and a house cup are given to the houses that excel in both areas." She looked at me to ensure my understanding.

I opted to nod rather then speak.

"Your class schedule will be delivered to you sometime during your stay." McGonagall continued, standing out of her chair and fingering the curtains awkwardly. "My office is on the eastern wing of the third floor, you can locate it, or me, anywhere on the map. I ask that you visit my office regularly so that I may do all I can to ease you in this transition."

I nod.

McGonagall stepped away from the curtain to lean in and kiss my forehead. I sat perfectly still as she did, recalling the feeling of my mothers kisses in my hair. As McGonagall turned to leave I called out,

"Where are my parents?"

"They've yet to respond to our letter, but I'm sure they will." McGonagall said, keeping her face to the curtain so I couldn't see her expression. With that, she stepped out and left the hospital. I sat listening to the 'click clack' of her shoes until I couldn't hear it, which took longer then it usually does.

I laid the gift of a map she handed me onto the dresser by the bed and laid back, pushing the cart of food away. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

__

I woke up well into the night, my instincts telling me it was app. 3:00am.

Which was quite unnerving, I never had instincts to tell me which time it was in the past.

But I wasn't a werewolf in the past either, is this an effect of the bite? I couldn't help but wonder….racking my brain for any information on werewolves I had picked up over the years. Predictably, I didn't remember a thing about werewolves.

Eyeing the parchment by my bed I made a decision, transfiguring my clothing to sweat pants and a t-shirt, I grabbed the parchment and walked on my tip toes through the doors of the hospital wing.

"Godrics Lions" I whispered, tapping the parchment slightly. "Lumos"

I looked at the map slowly appearing on the parchment and smiled when I saw my name. It appears this map locates people as well as places, I mused to myself, quickly searching through the page to check for other names. Not seeing any in my immediate vicinity, I whispered library and an arrow appeared, pointing to the left of my name. Taking a deep breath, I followed the arrow, not bothering to take my eyes off the page as any body that was near would show up on the parchment.

As I walked through the halls of Hogwarts, at app. 3:00 am, I realized how crazy I was being. I was only a few kilometers away from the hospital wing, but that relatively small distance felt like leagues as my heartbeat suddenly raced. I couldn't explain what was wrong with me, but I fell to my knees as my head started buzzing. My chest constricted and I had trouble breathing. I was having a panic attack.

It was quite obvious, the symptoms were all there, I was feeling anxious and scared, stupid and silly. I felt incredibly vulnerable, here in this strange palace surrounded by unknowns. I wondered what had made me decide to go to the library so late at night? When the halls of Hogwarts were so eerily lit. I leaned over my knees and held back a gag. The map in front of me glowed a bit, and I looked up to see a name rapidly approaching me, Stifling nausea, I clutched my stomach and whispered 'Godrics lions' as best I could, so the map would disappear,

A firm arm gripped my shoulder and I wondered why the person was shaking. Opening my eyes (not even have realized I closed them) I saw my fingers shivering, realizing I was the one shaking.

"Its okay." The voice said, making me jump and feel more anxious. Who was he? "It's just a solar flare. As a newly bitten we-werewolf, the beginning of a solar flares will cause you to act spontaneously, make you feel like your walking on air and the end of a flare will have you crashed and wiped out with anxiety."

I began to calm as he explained what was happening, though my body was still visibly shaken.

I wrenched my arm out of his grip and stood hesitantly on my feet, stepping slightly away from him. I couldn't bring myself to speak so I just stared at him instead. I saw a look of pity on his face, and hated myself for showing him any sign of weakness. If I looked half as vulnerable as I felt then I must have looked pitiful.

"I'm Remus Lupin." He said, as though it explained everything. He picked up my parchment and wand and handed them over to me. "I was bitten when I was 11."

I looked at him cautiously, stretching out my fingers to grasp my wand in relief. He might know my secret but he'd never tell it. I started to calm down both physically and emotionally, as I assumed the solar flare was ending.

"It's almost over." He said, looking at the ground awkwardly. "I wanted to speak to you the other day, but Dumbledore requested I wait till you've- till you've come to terms."

I nodded in understanding. "Have you come to terms with it?" I questioned,

"I've accepted it." He answered, avoiding the direct question. I sighed, _I guess nobody can ever come to terms with it._ "Where were you headed? It should be safe for you to go there now that the flare has ended."

"Why are you here?" I blurted out

"I felt the flare and I figured nobody had explained to you what it was. " He explained. "I felt like I should help- guide you through it."

"Thank you." I said, studying his face. "I was on my way to the library."

"Oh," He said, lighting his wand with a lumos so we could see each other better. "The library's been closed for hours. "

I blushed red at that, of course it was closed. It's the middle of the night.

"It's okay, the flares make you act impulsively." He said, to lessen my embarrassment.

"No, no, I figured it was closed." I responded, miffed that he thought I was embarrassed at being wrong, and not at being assumed slow. "I hoped to find a passage. It is a magical castle isn't it?"

"You'll never find a passage into the library." He responded, fidgeting awkwardly, "I sincerely believe the only way into the library is through the front doors."

"I was looking for books on werewolves." I mentioned after a moment of silence. "Do you have anything I could read?"

"Plenty." Remus answered, nodding towards the hallway, "Should I walk you to the hospital?"

"No thanks." I answered, not keen on coming off as dependent. "I'm sure I'll be able to find the way back."

"Oh," He said again, "I was thinking I could answer any questions you have on the way there."

"That would be great." I answered, and we started off towards the hospital.

A silence enveloped us as Remus pondered something unknown to me, and I racked my brain for any good questions.

"What changes first?" I asked, breaking the silence half way through our trip.

"Changes?" Remus said, "For me it was my senses. You'll find your senses are all heightened, from being able to hear kilometers away, to being able to tell what time it is. Your eye sight will be sharper. Also your eyes become golden-tinged. Before my condition I was blue-eyed."

"What about sleeping? Will my sleeping patterns change?" I questioned as we climbed up a flight of stairs.

"If they have changed it's only due to jetlag and exhaustion." He answered

"What about sport?" I questioned "Can I still play sports?"

"Physical activity's…" He mused "Well, to be honest you'll play sports better then before. Your reflexes and co-ordination will all improve."

"Really?" I said, wondering how my new skills will effect my seeker position at Beaux- "Oh." I said outloud dejectedly.

"Whats wrong?" Remus said,

"Nothing." I answered quickly, moving on the next question. "Will people be able to tell somethings wrong with me?"

"Around the full moon you'll begin to look peaky and under the weather. I've been here since first year and no-one but my dorm-mates ever caught on."

My eyes went wide,

"You mean people know?" I whispered, "And they don't- they don't-" my voice trailed off, not able to process what I just heard.

"They don't treat me differently." He answered. "I'm very lucky to have friends like them."

"So it is possible to still have friends?" I said, a small smile growing on my face.

"Yes…and no." He answered, just as we turned the last corner. "I'm very lucky in that my best mates are understanding and open minded. I'm also very blessed that the three guys I share a dormitory with are the only three guys in the school without an aversion to werewolves."

"So what are the chances of me finding people like that?" I questioned,

"You have found them." He answered. "If you choose to tell them, they'll be there for you as much as they are for me."

"I doubt it." I responded.

"I know so." He said, "As long as your not sorted into Ravenclaw or Slytherin." He amended.

"I was sorted into Gryffin."

"Gryffin?" He repeated, "You mean Gryffindor?"

"That's the one." I answered, looking up at the huge double doors.

"That's brilliant." Remus said, "That's my house."

A shy smile broke out on my face without my permission and I looked awkwardly at the door.

"I can come back during lunch tomorrow and answer more questions for you, as well as drop of the books." He said, sensing my hesitation to leave.

"I'd love that." I said. "Thank you Remus."

"You're welcome." He answered and opened the door silently for me as I snuck back into bed.


End file.
